


你行 你上

by chunchw



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunchw/pseuds/chunchw





	你行 你上

“胜者为王？”  
“一言为定。”

皮克这场比赛踢得不痛快，眼睁睁看着球队与胜利失之交臂，看着自己一直以来的伴侣成为对手，与你并肩，也与你为敌。输球是苦闷的，更苦闷的则是赛后的更衣室。

他走了，自然有新的人接过15号球衣，保利尼奥还在的时候，每次进球相拥皮克总会恍神。但又很快反应过来，曾经日夜为伴的情人现在成了手机里的对话框，相见的时间越来越少，不确定感就像漂浮不定的幽灵，缠绕着皮克。

更衣室比平时安静多了，最爱开玩笑的皮克缄默不语，布斯克茨和阿尔巴出去找巴尔特拉换球衣去了，剩下的人大多沉默或是小声交谈。皮克觉得烦躁，把湿透的球衣扯下，也不去洗澡，只是坐在自己的衣柜前，摆弄着手机。

赛后动态更新得很快，皮克只需刷开Instagram，便从自家球员和平时视奸（天大的笑话，我们皮皮怎么会视奸自己的宝贝小情人队友的ins呢）的贝蒂斯球员新发的图片里搜寻到他的Marc——无论是裸露着上半身在客场更衣室里与队友合照，还是在走廊上与巴萨球员聊天。而皮克呢？就连一条来自巴尔特拉的消息都没收到。

皮克事先打过招呼，更衣室管理员收拾干净更衣室便把钥匙留给了皮克。队友走光了，走廊上只剩下保洁人员在打扫，皮克拿起球衣，径直往客队更衣室走去。客队更衣室空荡荡的，只剩下在淋浴间洗澡的巴尔特拉。皮克吹了声口哨，走过去硬是要挤一个花洒头一起洗。

“干嘛？才想起我啊？”巴尔特拉挤了一手洗发水往皮克头顶上抹。

“我是来换球衣的，但是不是来跟你换。”说话间，皮克自然地低下头任由巴尔特拉蹂躏。

巴尔特拉故作不在意地“哦”了一声，“反正我的球衣都已经跟别人换了，你想要也没有了。”

皮克的手抚上巴尔特拉的手，把头顶上的泡沫冲洗干净。“在这做还是去主队更衣室？”

“是我赢了，当然是在这做。”巴尔特拉往手上挤压着沐浴露，打磨出泡沫，皮克身体往前倾，享受巴尔特拉的服务。“行，都听你的。”

皮克才不会任由自己像砧板上的鱼肉，待人宰割。

他穿着印着五号的贝蒂斯球裤，光着膀子，大摇大摆地走出客队更衣室。穿着便装的巴尔特拉紧随其后，略显扭捏地四处张望。皮克摸透了他的心思：“没人了，别担心。”说着便把他推进主队更衣室。

“哼，也不知道你跟谁在这做过多少次了。”巴尔特拉说着，伸手便去扯皮克身上的贝蒂斯球裤。“你别说，你穿我的球裤还真是别样的好看，希望你下次接着输给我！”

皮克顺着他的动作褪下球裤，“淘气！成天就想着反攻反攻。”说罢，走到自己的柜子旁拿出润滑剂和避孕套，“今天要用几个？”

巴尔特拉错过了皮克美丽的蓝眼睛中一闪而过的狡黠，只是把自己也脱得一丝不挂，兴奋地说：“三个。”

“是吗？”皮克咬着唇问他，“不如我们今天别用套子了。”

“求之不得。”巴尔特拉接过他手中的润滑剂，挤到手里，“你怎么会在更衣室备下润滑剂的？”

皮克按着他的肩让他坐在三号位上，“那还不是为了你，这还是咱们上次用剩那瓶。”

“可惜了，本来还可以在客队更衣室干你的。”巴尔特拉站起身，把涂满润滑剂的手伸向皮克的臀部。皮克抓住他的手，凑过去亲他，“谁让你忘带了。”

从这个黏黏糊糊的热吻中脱离时，润滑剂已经被皮克拿到手里，细长的手指沾满润滑剂摁压着巴尔特拉的后穴。他不满地咬着皮克的肩膀哼哼：“明明说好了我上你。”手还在不认输地在皮克臀部上摸。

“乖，这样舒服。”摁压后穴的手指愈发深入，直逼敏感点而去。

“舒服个屁，你让我上更舒服你信吗？”巴尔特拉反驳道，伸手去抢皮克手上的润滑剂。皮克没预料到他的动作，塞进后穴的手指滑了出来。他不满地皱起眉头，不轻不重地在巴尔特拉屁股上拍了一巴掌，“我信。”说罢往手指上挤上更多润滑剂继续扩张，另一只手摁住巴尔特拉的臀部让他不再乱动。

巴尔特拉扭扭捏捏地不愿意配合，哼哼唧唧地踮起脚凑到皮克耳边嚷嚷：“Geri！反了你了！居然敢打我！”

“对对，是我不对，要不你打回来？”皮克手上的动作可不含糊，确保后穴足够湿润，抽出沾满润滑剂和肠液的手指，随意地往身上抹。从背后搂住巴尔特拉，边往阴茎上抹足够的润滑剂，边靠在巴尔特拉的肩上，用舌尖一点点地舔他的耳根，舔得泛红，“宝贝，我要进来了。”

巴尔特拉赤裸着身子被皮克按在三号柜门上，柜子上还印着皮克的画像 前言不搭后语地说：“我感觉在被你前后夹击。”手往后伸引着皮克的阴茎插进自己的后穴。皮克进入的很慢，硕大的龟头一点点撑开紧致的甬道，直到全根没入，两人不约而同地发出满足的叹息。

两人满打满算一个月都没见面了，想念不仅仅是精神上的，更是肉体上的。皮克的阴茎刮蹭着柔软的内壁，顺着记忆寻找敏感点，巴尔特拉低声呻吟着，伸手去掐皮克的大腿：“Geri，慢点，好胀…你太大了…”

皮克反而变本加厉地顶弄他的敏感点，咬着他的耳朵：“上次慢了你过后还找我算账说我不用力，这次可不能听你的了宝贝。”巴尔特拉的耳朵被舔咬得通红，身下又被皮克粗长的肉棒顶弄得说话断断续续地：“我…我哪有…”

皮克仿佛对巴尔特拉的身体有着近乎执迷的热爱，恋恋不舍地放过通红的耳垂，嘴唇往下，开始一点点啃咬着他的脖子。而与此同时，尽管下半身正在地侵犯着他的宝贝Marc，言语上仍不肯放过他：“宝贝儿，你还记不记得我们之前在更衣室做的那几次？嗯？”

紧致的后穴费劲地吞吐着皮克过于粗大的肉棒，巴尔特拉的声音里都带上了哭腔：“不记得了…疼…”

皮克亲吻着他湿润的眼角，耐心地哄着他：“宝贝，再夹紧一点。”抓住他下意识握紧的手，手指一根根掰开，手指交叉，握住。“第一次把你抵在15号柜子上做是因为你生闷气，对我冷暴力好几天都不告诉我原因，你呀，当时被我做到浑身颤抖却叫都不叫一声。”

“下一次，唔…我要在贝蒂斯…啊，主场…操！慢点…操你！”巴尔特拉恶狠狠地说，但身体上的反应却很诚实：后穴因为皮克赤裸裸的调情分泌出更多爱液，使肉棒的进出更为顺畅。

皮克用力在巴尔特拉屁股上拍了一巴掌，“那就得看你有没有这个本事了。”然后故意放慢了抽插的速度，沿着内壁一点点插入，顶到敏感点停下划圈，磨得巴尔特拉浑身发抖。“那天我进了个绝杀的球，你答应让我随便做。都被操到站都站不起来了，还趴在我柜子上说还要。”

“你混蛋…啊…快点。”巴尔特拉忍不住哀求出声，皮克拍了拍他腰侧示意换个姿势，抽出埋在甜美蜜穴里的阴茎，坐在柜门前的椅子上。巴尔特拉自然地跨坐在他身上，穴口对准皮克的阴茎缓慢地坐了下去。皮克开始玩弄他小巧的乳头，下身却一动不动，巴尔特拉又气又恼地捶了他一下，却得到“既然嫌弃我慢那你自己来”的回复。

“我要是有力气我现在就起来操你！”虽然这么说，但巴尔特拉还是勾住皮克的脖子，腰臀费劲地起伏，后穴乖巧地吞吐着皮克硬挺的阴茎。润滑剂混合着肠液随着交合的动作溢出，令两人腿间湿漉漉的。皮克凑上前去亲吻他的嘴唇，巴尔特拉接受了这个吻，并不断引诱着他加深这个吻。

深吻结束后，皮克收紧手臂，搂紧巴尔特拉，身下的动作加快，不断地顶弄着他的敏感点，阴茎进入得格外深。交欢的声音和两人的呻吟声回荡在更衣室内，巴尔特拉羞得浑身泛红，被皮克掐着屁股射了出来。皮克的动作并没有因为他的不应期而停下，反而继续发狠地顶弄着他，享受着高潮后格外敏感的甬道，直到射精感来临。皮克缓下动作，刚想抽出阴茎却被巴尔特拉夹得更紧，“不许抽出去…射给我。”

皮克拗不过他，随着一次比一次深的抽插，射进了巴尔特拉温暖的肉穴深处，精液又多又浓。巴尔特拉有一瞬间的失神，皮克则是满足地吻干他湿漉漉的眼角，所有的不确定感都被一句话给打倒，内射带来的巨大满足感足以让他打消一切顾虑。

两人休息了一会，巴尔特拉突然伸手捡起扔在地上的袋子，皮克动了动，打算抱他去洗澡。后穴和阴茎发生摩擦，些许精液沿着缝隙流了下来。巴尔特拉瞪了他一眼，“别动，都流出来了。”皮克不解地拿过袋子，发现里面是个肛塞，“宝贝，你没必要这样…”皮克欲言又止。

巴尔特拉小心翼翼地扶着柜门站起来，让皮克的阴茎从后穴里滑出，收紧穴口避免射进体内的精液流出，“我知道你喜欢。”说罢，拉着皮克的手诱引着他把肛塞塞进他体内，堵住精液的出口，这才松口气，朝皮克眨眨眼，“快，我们回家继续。”

皮克意味深长地看着他，浑身都是自己或掐或亲出来的红印子，被射了一屁股还不够，“真是个妖精！“皮克咬牙切齿地说道，伸手把稍稍滑落的肛塞捅得更深。

END

PS：  
巴尔特拉选的是带小短尾巴的肛塞，皮克摸了摸他的尾巴，“还说不是我的小宠物，我看明明就是！”（塞这样的肛塞是不是会不好穿内裤？那就真空回家继续cao…）


End file.
